September 4th
by Khmyh
Summary: There are things in life you could never forget. There are things in life you would never want to forget even if it is a pain.    With the shared knowledge of the same pain, Rei and Minako seek comfort from each other.   Friendship, no romance.


_**Author Notes:**_

_No Romance involved, just friendship again. Because this story follows my Echoes of Time storyline. That means the romance relationship only happens after special act. This is post final act, after my other story _Happiness After All_._

* * *

In Karaoke Crown, Senshi Secret Base—

"What took you guys so long?" Rei raised an eyebrow as she watched the three Juuban Municipal Junior High School students made their way down the stairs.

"Sorry, we had to wait for Usagi after school." Makoto smiled apologetically as she, Usagi and Ami joined the miko at the round table, sitting into their designated chairs.

"Hey! Don't just blame me! You had to stay as well!" Usagi pouted.

"But I ended the redo session earlier than you." Makoto retorted.

"What happened?" Rei gave her quiet friend a questioning look.

"Usagi-chan and Mako-chan had to attend the after school quiz redo session because they failed their pop quiz yesterday." Ami smiled helplessly.

"I see, and how many times did you two have to redo the test this time?" Rei eyed the two knowingly.

"I only had to redo once to get a passing grade. Usagi, however, had to do thrice." Makoto sighed.

"Ohhhhhh! I can't believe it! Second term just started and teachers gave us pop quizs already! That's sooooo mean!" Usagi cried as she set her head on the round table.

"Usagi-chan, the teachers are doing that for our own good. We are taking the high school entrance examinations soon." Ami said.

"And I still don't like it! If Mamoru sees my grades, he'll cut down our dates again." Usagi whined.

"That's why we're here for study session, isn't it?" Rei sighed.

"I know already!" Usagi pouted and set her books and stationary out, followed by Ami and Makoto. Rei simply resumed studying, since she had taken her things out and started revising as she waited for the others.

It was merely fifteen minutes later, Usagi's focus span reached its limit. She stood up and went to the snack bar at the corner of the room.

Everyone didn't pay attention to her since it's a part of the normal routine, for Usagi had always relied on her sugar consumption to keep herself awake in study sessions. But after a few minutes, Usagi's frantic shuffling around the snack bar became a disturbance.

Rei was just going to ask what was going on when Usagi said, "Guys! I can't find any candies or chocolate! They disappeared!"

Ami shifted her position and looked at the bar from her seat. Indeed, the spot that should normally be filled with candies and chocolate in colourful wrappers was empty, making the area looking rather plain.

"Usagi-chan, what you mean is you have already finished the candies and chocolate in our last study session." Ami pointed out helplessly.

"What? We bought them just a week ago!" Makoto groaned.

Rei sighed. "Usagi, can't you just study on your own quietly for half an hour? If you can't focus for a mere hour without the help of sugar, how are you going to survive your entrance exams?"

Usagi pouted but did not rebut, knowing what Rei said was true.

"Usagi-chan, maybe you could play some music to keep yourself awake?" Ami suggested, causing Usagi to squeal.

"Oh, of course! Minako-chan's songs will do the best!" Usagi exclaimed happily and went to the karaoke machine. Pressing a few buttons, Aino Minako's songs started playing in shuffle mode.

Rei sighed heavily before turning her attention back to her textbook. She wanted to complain, but understood that having pop music played in the background was far better than having Usagi whine and whimper every now and then and made no progress with her study at all . At least she could concentrate on her work without much disturbance… until three particular songs are played.

The song now being played was_ C'est la Vie_.

Usagi was humming happily as she (finally) started writing on her notebook, her head nodded following the rhythm. Typical. No matter how many new songs Minako sang, C'est la Vie was still her all time favourite, though Usagi proclaimed that every song Minako sang was her favourite anyway. Whenever Usagi was feeling down, she would simply jump up stage and sing this particular song. Because of her, Rei had come to know both the melody and lyrics of this song by heart, not that she'll ever tell anyone.

Rei stole a glance at Ami and Makoto, both of them had a smile on their face, apparently enjoying the music as well.

Ami, Rei had learnt through their past study sessions, was used to listening to Minako's song when studying. She had claimed that Minako's songs has a cheery but also calming effect on her, giving her energy and helps her concentrate on her work. Though not as crazy as Usagi, Ami was also a fan of pop idol Minako since her debut. With the addition of the fact that C'est la Vie was also the song that tied her and Usagi together, this particular song was Ami's favourite as well.

Makoto, on the other hand… Rei still remember during the first time she and Makoto had really become friends, she had found the cute Nako Nako handicrafts Makoto had made on her own. And not to mention Makoto would always be the first to jump up at the mention of the idol besides Usagi. That fact alone was more than enough to prove that the tomboyish was another diehard Minako fan. As for C'est la Vie, the song was out for quite some time before they had met Makoto, so Rei didn't really know of her first impression, but judging by how Makoto was starting to tap her foot along the song rhythm, C'est la Vie was no doubt another song the taller girl loved.

How about Rei herself? She didn't really care much, to say the truth. Before she met Usagi, she didn't even listen to any of the pop songs intentionally; she had only heard parts when the song was played in shops she passed by. It was after meeting Usagi that she was forced to listen to all the Aino Minako songs. She even had to sing C'est la Vie once in a battle so they could attack simultaneously by following the rhythm. That time the song was a lifesaver, but other times, she could really care less. And that's probably the only impression Rei had for this particular song that everyone else seems likes.

Rei cut down her own muses and refocused on her study for the remaining half of _C'est la Vie_, the following _Origin of the Legend, Katagoshi no Kinsei, Imitation _and _Orange Heart_.

When _Romance_ was played, she was distracted by Usagi's exaggerated loud moan.

"What is it this time?" Rei asked in a seemingly bored way.

"I don't understand a thing!" Usagi whimpered, head on table, face buried in her notebook.

Ami was busy teaching Makoto, so Rei shifted her chair and sat closer to the pigtailed girl. She leaned in and looked at the attempts Usagi made on her math homework, immediately spotted the familiar mistakes.

"Usagi, that's should be square root, not divided by 2." Rei pointed out and proceeded explaining to her clueless looking friend.

More songs were played: _Love Versus Dream, Happily, _and by the end of _Secret!, _Rei could finally cease explaining and watch Usagi redo some of her previous math homework. She was about to resume her own revision when a new song started to play.

_Kiss!Kiss!Bang!Bang!_

It was one of the songs that she was particularly drawn to.

Unlike songs Minako wrote, this song contained no reference to the past life or the fact that Minako was Sailor Venus, just like Romance. With its fast beat and heavy Western pop culture influence, the song was another big hit of Minako's, just slightly before Romance. But all those facts had no connection to why listening it would always distract the stoic miko, it was the memories that was involved in this life. That was the song she had 'competed' Minako to sing as Mars Reiko, a setup to stop the girl from quitting her devoted career.

That day was one crazy day. It all started with Artemis seeking her at the shrine, and with Artemis's guide, they sought out Minako's manager – Saitou Sugao, and she and the man conspired the plan of a studio game session. She had first shocked Minako and soon got her angry, then made her laugh and had the fun of her life, only to be followed by their worst argument that resulted in more arguments in the following days.

The song involved memories Rei would always treasure but also triggered some she did not want to think about, though she knew she would never be able to forget. And it was a frightening thought that she had actually once taken the risk of gaining the position of singing this song. On top of the fact that she hated singing, especially karaoke, Rei just couldn't imagine herself singing such an upbeat, love themed song.

Rei shuddered inwardly merely at the thought of possibility, and decided to leave her muses at that. She dropped her pencil used for doing mathematics and picked her pen to refocus on her history study, only to be stopped by the ringing of her cell phone.

She scowled.

Somehow, she just had the feeling she won't be able to work on her studies today.

She reached into her bag and flipped the device open. The displayed number on the monitor was one she wasn't familiar with.

"Hello?"

"_Mars."_

The voice was unmistakable. It could only be one person… or rather, one plush cat.

"Arte—?"

"_Wait! Are the princess and the others with you?"_

"Yes."

"_Then refrain from saying my name. Better not let anyone know it's me."_

"Okay…" Rei frowned, not liking what the conversation is turning into. She ignored the curious glances her three friends cast her and gave them an apologetic hand signal before standing up and moved to the corner of the room. She leaned against the wall as the conversation continued.

"Why phone me?" She spoke softer, but her voice was clear enough for Artemis to hear nonetheless.

"_I need your help."_

"I figured out that much." Rei rolled her eyes.

"…_Sorry."_

"I'm not saying that to make you apologize. What happened this time? Did she do something reckless or idiotic again?"

There was no need for a name to be mentioned between the miko and cat, it was a mutual and natural understanding between them.

"…_Not really. She didn't do anything this time. Her behavior seems normal enough as well… except she had a nightmare yesterday night."_

"Nightmare?"

"_Yes… I know this sounds silly and over reactive, but I have a hunch that the nightmare isn't just a normal bad dream. I tried to ask her but she won't tell me—which isn't surprising. But its just unsettling, especially it's a bit too coincidental that she had made her manager to make her schedule today as busy and tight as possible a week before hand."_

"As busy and tight? What do you call that if not idiotic? She'll exhaust herself!"

"_Yes for tonight, but she'll be able to rest after wards. To say the truth, she squashed everything today that her schedule for the coming few days became quite loose, and normally she likes to have her work spread out in balance."_

"…So it's only today. What's so special about today?"

"_I knew you would understand my concern, and the 'special thing' is what I'm trying to figure out as well."_

"I see… How did she act today?"

"_Mostly normal, just sometimes there's the hint of that somber look on her face again. She doesn't wear it long though, and I guess it's not that unexpected after the nightmare she had, but it's still disconcerting."_

"You can't shake off the feeling that there's something more about it."

"_Yes."_

Rei sighed, deep in thought. She knew better than to judge Artemis's feeling, for he had been with the idol for the past two years, and the idol had also once told Rei that Artemis was her family, even closer to her than her divorced parents. It would be unlikely for Artemis to guess wrong.

Just then, a familiar tune played by the sound of electric keyboard filled the room. The beautiful music was as calm and soothing as it made Rei solemn.

Something clicked in Rei's mind, her head snapped up.

"Guys, what's the date today?"

"September 4th." Ami informed.

"Thanks." Rei nodded her head before readdressing the cat at the other end of the phone.

"I think I know what's going on."

"_Really?"_

"Can you hear the music?"

"_Music? Hmm… is that…_Sayonara ~ Sweet Days_? Oh! For the love of the moon! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"_

"I just made the connection by chance, but I think that's probably it. What do we do?"

"'_We'? You will help then?"_

"Of course I'll help."

"_Thank you so much, Mars."_ Rei could almost hear Artemis's smile, the relief and gladness clear in his voice.

"… Then what do you have in mind?"

"_I'm not sure what I can do. It would be kind of obvious of me even if I simply talk to her. Can you try to cheer her up in someway or another? Without letting her know we knew?"_

"You know… this cheering up business is really not my thing."

"_Mars… Just try. I wouldn't be able to, first it would be obvious if I'm the one who suddenly wants to make small talks, since she's the one who always starts them when sometimes I just want to take a nap. And secondly because we're still in the studio, I have no idea when will there be other people around. I lied to Minako that I want to take a nap in order for her to leave me in the dressing room so I could use the phone to call you."_

"I see. All right, I'll figure something out. Know when she has a break or something?"

"_If I am not mistaken, I think she'll have a short one after fifteen minutes, as for the later one—"_

"That's alright, you don't have to try to remember, I'll just use that break time."

"_Okay. Thanks Mars."_

"You thanked me more than once already. I'll talk to you later?"

"_Sure. Goodbye."_

"Bye."

Rei clicked her phone shut and went to her seat to gather her things.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Something urgent? You sounded pretty serious back there." Ami said in concern.

"Yeah. Something for the shrine." Rei lied.

"What is it about? We could help you." Usagi offered with a bright smile.

"No thanks. I can handle it."

"You're hiding something again, aren't you?" Makoto raised an eyebrow with an interrogating look.

Rei didn't plan to deny, but definitely isn't going to tell them about the conversation as well. She knew better to keep things from her three friends, especially when they had helped her a lot in the past, but she didn't want to betray her fourth friend's trust as well. So she simply said, "sorry," followed by a hasty goodbye.

"Hey! Rei, wait!"

Rei took a halt on the top of the stairs and looked back.

"It's alright that you don't tell us, but you're responsible for bringing some candies and chocolate for tomorrow's study session." Makoto smirked.

Rei blinked in surprise before returning an understanding grin. "Deal."

When Rei left the room, Usagi rejoiced at the fact that she didn't need to buy candies on her own, and then returned to her work. Ami and Makoto shared a thoughtful gaze.

"Ami-chan, you're the smart one. Any idea what's that about? Even I know she's lying about shrine business." Makoto said.

"I… have my guesses." Ami admitted.

"And what are your guesses?" Makot leaned in, intrigued.

"I don't think we should really pry." Ami was quick to object.

"Oh, come on! She didn't want to tell us doesn't mean we can't suspect—."

"DONE!" Usagi squealed, catching the two off guard.

"Done? Done what?" Makoto asked.

"My math homework! Rei-chan taught me."

"Let me see." Ami took the book from Usagi, and was surprised to see the answers all correct.

"Wow. You did a great job, Usagi-chan!"

"Or rather, Rei really improved her teaching skills. Last time she tried to teach you math and you didn't get what she meant." Makoto said in amazement.

"Yes. Today I understood all of what Rei-chan told me. It's really different!" Usagi nodded.

"Wonder what's caused the difference." Makoto said.

Usagi and Ami shrugged.

* * *

Rei was now making her way through the busy streets of Azabu. She was fiddling with the cover of her cell phone, flipping it open and close repetitively.

"But what should I say to her anyway?" Rei groaned softly in frustration.

She flipped open her cell phone again and read the date shown on screen, then sighed before closing her phone again.

**September 4th.**

Last year today was a day she could never forget, even if she wanted to. Yet at the same time, she wasn't willing to forget about what happened as well, because she wanted to keep the knowledge and share the pain with her friend.

**September 4****th****, 2004.**

The day Aino Minako died in the other life.

The day they had read the letter.

The day they were given Minako's surprise gift of her fifth album _'I'll Be Here'._

The day they had first listened to _Sayonara ~Sweet Days._

The day Aino Minako left the world before Usagi righted the world.

That's what bothered the pop star. She was sure of it.

She had a conversation on a similar topic with Minako before, just one week after their reunion after the correction of the world. They had talked about the matter of the past, present and future, about Minako being haunted by the idea of her death.

Minako had said that she got over it, that she's fine now. Rei also believed she was well, until today arrived. She wouldn't blame the girl though, the idol didn't lie after all.

Minako had moved on with her life, living happily everyday as a normal girl as much as she could be with being Japan's number one teenage idol. Without the burden of the mission of the past life; without the threat of her illness killing her day-by-day, seconds-by-seconds.

But Rei knew, death was—is a cruel thing. Once it comes across you, you'll never be able to forget it. Even till this day, her mothers' death still haunts her. Her hearts aches whenever she visits her mother's grave. And Minako… she dare say that out of everyone, the idol was her closest friend, despite all the arguments they had. When Artemis told her that Minako was gone, she had collapsed. She was at denial at first, then fell to her knees and cried once the horrible truth settled itself in her mind. She cried so hard in front of everyone that it was embarrassing now she thought about it, but at that very moment, she didn't care.

Everyone had cried that day. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Luna and Artemis. They had all cried listening to _Sayonara ~Sweet Days_, they had cried after reading the letter Minako left them just in case if she didn't survive her surgery. In fact, she didn't even live till she could take the surgery, she had died on her way back from the pre-op examination.

_Sayonara ~Sweet Days. _The song still strongly reminded Rei about what had happened.

The first time Usagi played the song through shuffle mode, everyone halted what they were doing the second it started. It was an awkward silence and words weren't needed to understand what everyone was thinking about. Minako was with them that day, and it was she who broke the silence. She started talking about the song lyrics and the reason she wrote it, about thanking Usagi and the others for being her friends, and saying maybe she's not that sorry for teasing Rei after all, since it's too much fun. The two of them went into another silly bicker because of that comment and made everyone laugh, the stillness vanished. Since then, the awkwardness was no more even when the song was played, and Usagi loved the song like any other Aino Minako songs.

Minako, Rei noted, was amazing in dealing with people. Despite her own discomfort, Minako had easily stirred all of them from the heavy feeling back to their comfort zone, dismissing the idea of her death without even mentioning anything about it. Such skills had helped her in getting along with people for her career, but at the same time, helped her keep a distance between people.

Minako did not trust people easily, much like Rei herself. Whither it was simply because she was distrustful of people to start with, or because she simply had too many secrets to keep that she had developed the tendency, Minako had always lied in the past, and kept a distanced between herself and people around her. She was hard to reach, hard to understand.

Rei was like that as well, before she had met Usagi and the others. She and Minako were so similar in such aspect.

Distrustful. Stubborn. Proud.

But behind the strong exterior, there would always be the fragility that was hidden deep within. They would crave for attention, may it be from family members or friends, or in Minako's case, the public. Rei doubted that any of them would admit their weaknesses one day —too proud— but she had a hunch that Minako knew that side of her as much as how she knew about Minako's.

They were just that similar.

Rei felt that Minako understood her more than anyone else, and she was also willing to trust Minako with all her heart. It was for this very reason, she was willing to offer her help for the idol in anyway she could.

Now she arrived at a much quieter street that leads her back to the shrine, Rei flipped open her Teletia S. and looked at it again.

"… Oh whatever!"

With a sigh, Rei pressed the speed dial button she know would connect her to the singer.

She held her phone to her ear, waiting.

—_Ring Ring—_

* * *

"Great work today!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Next scene will be taken tomorrow, be on time! Especially you!"

"Hey, where's the script? I thought I put it there."

"What? Oh, it's over there—"

With a click, the door to the dressing room closed and the random shouts of instructions and gratitude finally subdued.

Minako pulled out a chair and slumped into it as she let out a deep breath.

"Minako, are you okay? You worked too hard, maybe you should rest for a while." Artemis said with a worried frown.

"I'm fine Artemis. I had to run a lot for the drama scene just now, that tired me more then I expected. What I need—" She reached for her handbag and plucked a small piece of sweet wrapped in silver foil. "—is chocolate." She winked and unwrapped the foil, popping the chocolate into her mouth.

"If you say so." Artemis sighed.

"Minako!" The door burst opened and Saitou Sugao walked in. Artemis immediately 'dropped dead'. "You did great today! I just talked to the director and he kept praising you for your performance. And he has a reputation for being hard on even experienced actors. Now that's saying something!"

"Really? What I remember is how he kept shouting at me for not running in the correct speed or proper direction." Minako giggled.

Sugao waved his hand. "Oh, you know them. Directors have to keep up appearances to get people to listen. They can't let people see their soft sides. Besides, I can't blame him, you really ran too fast! Faster than the male actor."

Minako grinned. She had always been a better athlete than she seems to be, especially with the training she gone through as Sailor V and the battles she fought as Sailor Venus. Even in her school before becoming an idol, she could have become the volleyball team leader even as a grade eight student if it weren't for her sickness…

_Bad day to think about that._ Minako shook off her thought and looked at Sugao. "Anyway, where are we going to meet the interviewer for _Popteen_?" (AN: Popteen is a name of a Japanese fashion magazine I found randomly online.)

"Ah, about that. I just received a phone call from them that something sudden popped up and the interview had to be rescheduled to tomorrow."

"What!"

"Now now, it's not that bad. Your schedule is so tight today maybe having one interview off the list isn't that bad. You should use the time to really grab something to eat."

"I'm not hungry—and that's beside the point! Then where are we going now?"

"Nowhere in particular. I was planning that we just stay here, since the dressing room here is more comfy than the one in the music studio. We'll just stay here and wait till our ride come pick us for the studio like it was planned."

Minako opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after some hesitation, and nodded.

"Minako," Sugao started with a serious look. "Why did you want me to make you so busy today and _just today_?"

"Nothing special. Just suddenly felt like working."

Sugao squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Okay, fine. There is a test in school today, I wanted to make sure I can avoid taking it." Minako said with a sheepish smile.

"Minako, you do know you have to keep your grades satisfactory, especially with you being a teenage idol." Sugao sighed. "Well, I'll let that one slip. I'm against tests at the start of a school term anyway, but you better do well in your next."

Sugao gave the pop star a stern look and Minako nodded.

"Now, don't forget you still have to finish your new Nako Nako design that goes along with your new album. I'm going to get some drink, you want anything?" Sugao said as he set down his quite feminine handbag on the table and took out his wallet.

"Chocolate milk!"

"You'll get fat with all the chocolate." Sugao pointed out half jokingly.

"I won't with all the running I have to do." Minako smirked.

Sugao rolled his eyes before leaving the idol in the room once more.

The very moment the door clicked shut, Minako's smile dropped and she let out a relieved sigh. At least she was able to make up a convincible reason for her unusual action to fool Sugao. She felt guilty for lying to him like that, but she knew Sugao would not be able to help her even if she told him.

"_I'm afraid of remembering my own death."_

What normal human would believe her anyway?

It was just one week ago when she had been in an interview for a magazine. The magazine had started a column called "Last Year, Today." Its focus is to have singers talk about songs they wrote and published one year ago, and their first article was to be published on the day Minako's fifth album – _I'll Be Here _was released just a year ago. Therefore, she had been invited to be their first guest.

When she was asked to talk about the two special tracks in the album, she couldn't help but thought about the Senshi battles and the friendship she shared with the girls when she talked about _Sayonara ~Sweet Days_. It was after then she became aware that she had died and lived for another year already.

Then yesterday night, she had a nightmare or her death in the hospital after the pre-op exam. She woke up with a gasp, and when she looked at the clock on the nightstand, she found the time and date to be:

**3:06am.**

**September 4, 2005.**

_It seems god just wouldn't let me forget about it, huh?_ Minako thought mockingly at the memory.

She dismissed the thought and turned to Artemis, only to find that her guardian had fell asleep during his just-a-stuffed-toy-act. Well, his was a cat after all, and cats were known for their long naptimes.

She smiled and poked Artemis on the cheek before turning to her white laptop. She turned it on and caught sight of the time at the corner of the screen.

**16:48**

Her heart sank. Of all the time she could be free, it just had to be during this period of time.

The time she had passed away.

She only remembered vaguely, that she had died from the time between four to five thirty afternoon, and she dreaded to go through the hours alone again.

The reason she wanted to be working today, was she wanted to be in the public in stylish clothes with a lot of people and not just in the school where she would just blend in wearing the school uniform.

She wanted to be seen working, singing, or talking with a lot of people. To prove that she's here, living in the 'now', not only as a ghost of a girl that died a year ago.

Sure, she could always just talk to Artemis, but somehow it just wasn't enough, since Artemis was magical and shouldn't be known to be a living being anyway. Talking to him does not prove Minako was alive to the public. It was not convincing, though its not like the conviction was really needed.

She knew it was foolish to think in such a way. She knew she was alive in the present and wasn't a ghost, not after everything she had been through. But the fear wouldn't leave her, and fear is irrational.

Fear does things to your mind, and now she felt desperate and lost. She needed to be with someone, but with whom?

—_Ring Ring—_

The ring tone of her pink magical cell phone broke the deafening silence in the room, and she snatched and flipped it open as fast as she could, not wanting to wake the sleeping cat.

"Hello?"

"_Minako."_

"Rei?" Minako called in surprise, just gotten over the daze from her thoughts.

" '_Rei'? Minako, are you all right? Since when do you call me by my proper name?"_

Minako laughed. "Sorry Reiko, didn't know you liked the name so much."

"_No, I still don't like that name. But it was kind of weird that you suddenly called me correctly."_

"I'll make a mental note to never call you by your proper name then."

"_Minako!"_

Minako giggled at the miko's protest.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure for having Mars Reiko-san's phone call? Aren't you supposed to be in the study session with the others?"

"_I left early."_

"Why?"

"…_Shrine errands."_

"So you're busy? Then why phone me? You need help?" Minako raised an eyebrow.

"_N-no! I'm not that busy."_

"Reiko?"

"_I-I just… felt like calling."_

The idol frowned for the uncertainty and nervousness she could hear from her friend's stammer. Rei, as she had learnt from the time they spent together, was a very practical person, who does not do things that she find unnecessary or useless. Every action she took, even if it seems pointless, always has a considerate reason behind. For that reason, Minako was sure Rei did not phone her just for a random talk.

The miko was concerned about something, she was sure of it. But what?

_Could it be…?_

"_Minako?" _Rei's voice drew Minako back into the reality.

"Yeah?"

"_Are you busy?"_

"As a matter of fact, I have almost an whole hour break now."

"_An hour? I thought it's a short—I mean, is it normal for a break to last an hour long?"_ Rei was quick to change whatever she tried to say, but Minako caught the slip of tongue anyway, and immediately gained a pretty good understanding as to why the miko suddenly phoned her.

Minako smiled tenderly at her guardian's sleeping form before replying the question.

"Normally, no. But an interview got canceled and I was left with a blank forty minutes in my schedule."

"_Oh. I see."_

"You have great timing, you know. With the extra free time, I was getting a bit bored, and I could really use some company."

"_So what? I'm your time killer now?"_

" 'Time killer'? Did you just tried to make a joke?" Minako blinked.

"_Uh… Sort of. I do have a sense of humor." _

"Surprising." Minako chuckled. "So, you free enough to hold a conversation for an hour with me?"

"_An hour? I don't even spend that much time on the phone in a month, you want me to speak on the phone non stop with you for an hour?" _Rei ask incredulously.

"Yup. They do say there's a first time for everything. I'm honored to be the one to help you create one of those first times. And besides, you are the one who phoned me on the first place for no apparent reason."

"_Okay, fine. What do you want to talk about?"_ Rei sighed.

"I don't know. Anything is fine, I guess. Umm… how about the study sessions? How are the others doing?"

"_Great. Usagi just screwed up another test and I had to teach her math today. She made the_ _same mistake you did the last time with square root."_

"She did? Did you teach her how to fix the problem then? Or did you confused her like you did with me the first time?"

"_I helped her fixed the problem. I taught her in the way I taught you last time with all the simplified terms, and it worked perfectly. Seeing how confused you were the first time I tried teaching you, I know better than explaining the whole theory stuff to Usagi. You two really are similar when it comes to academics."_

"Excuse me. Should I count that as an insult? I'm not that bad, am I?"

"_Maybe."_ Rei chuckled, causing Minako to giggle slightly as well.

"Well, that's why I come to you for help from time to time, isn't it? I do expect you to help me get better grades, Mars."

"_What? So now that's a part of my responsibility as Second-in-command?"_

"Yup."

"_Wow, this job is far more vexing than I imagined. I would rather kill a hundred youmas than making sure you pass your tests."_ Rei snorted.

"Hey! You don't have to take the entrance exam for studying in a private school, while all of us are working our butts off just to get prepared for it. Don't you think you should do something to show some compassion?"

"_That's why I went to the study sessions, right? Unlike_ someone._ And I do have to pass my summative exams if I want to go into grade ten_."

"Yeah, yeah. Not everyone is so devoted to studying like you and Ami-chan._"_ Minako rolled her eyes.

"_You know, I wouldn't have minded helping you if you didn't break in to my room in the middle of the night every now and then just for studying a test."_

"Unlike_ someone_, I can't afford the time for the regular study sessions everyday. Besides, you did say I could come over whenever I want." Minako remarked teasingly.

"_And I told you I didn't mean in that way."_ Rei sighed. They had gone through the same conversation so many times it's loosing its effect.

"_So, could you make it for tomorrow's study sessions? It will do you good to spend some time away from being Japan's famous idol and just be with your friends."_

_Do her good_? Minako could pick out the underlying implication within. Rei wasn't just talking about her work and academics after all.

"I can come tomorrow. But you know, I doubt boring study session is really a good way to help me relax." Minako smirked.

_"Oh, you'll be surprised. With Usagi in the group, the study sessions are far more interesting than you would ever expect."_

"Really? Examples?"

_"Hmm… There was once they were studying for a history test and Usagi couldn't remember all the history factors. So just to help her, Ami-chan and Makoto ended up doing story telling with stickman drawings on papers just to give her visuals. And the voice imitations they attempted in doing was hilarious that Luna and I laughed so hard."_

_"And there was another time—" _As the conversation just went on.

Minako nearly laughed none stop, her facial muscle aching from the exercise. She and Rei didn't stop talking even when Artemis woke from his sleep. Minako didn't stop when Sugao came back with her chocolate milk. She and Rei just kept chatting and laughing until Sugao told her it was time to leave, so Minako told Rei a simple "goodbye" and "see you tomorrow" before closing her phone.

By the time Minako left the dressing room, it was already past five thirty in the afternoon. She left with a smile on her face, her earlier dread and desperation all gone. She knew she would never be alone again, and someone would always remember what happened with her, yet at the same time remind her that she is still alive and everything is fine.

Life is good. Even when it's September 4th.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_Just so you are wondering why it has to be September 4th, that's because September 4th, 2004 was the day Act 47 was aired in Japan. The idea came to me at the most random time and I just checked the airdate on WikiMoon, and thought "maybe I could just post it on the exact same day as a tribute!" (But dang! I posted one day too late.)_

_It's not as well planned and written compared to Echoes of Time, since I did it kind of on a whim and just wrote it through squeezing time between doing my essay (yes, the 4000 words essay I have been complaining about. There's so much correction to do that it drives me nuts.)_

_Some of you who have read _Happiness After All_, you could probably pick out some referrals I made._

_I have planned a chapter 2, and as a perfectionist, should upload it on September 5th, but I might not be able to do so. Will have to see how my homework pile is going. _

_As for Echoes of Time, I have a block on chapter 15. Will upload chapter 13 when I done chapter 16 (yes, 16). Hopefully I could finish 15 and 16 soon._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are deeply appreciated. (Please be gentle this time. I really am not that fond of how I wrote this story, even though I do love the idea. Blame my schoolwork? Or probably the depression I'm getting from my schoolwork?)_


End file.
